


Andrew's Epic Sacrifices to Reunite Spuffy

by Lyzzybelle



Series: Stories I started to write (and might one day finish) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Andrew is adorkable, Andrew wants Spuffy back together, Buffy is a Bodyguard!!, Buffy's company is called SLAYER SECURITY, Crackfic?, F/M, Geek humor, Geek references ('cause I am a geek!), He makes epic sacrifices!, Jonathan wants to be a bodyguard, Spike is a Bodyguard, Spike's company is called Big Bad Security, You need to encourage me to keep writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzybelle/pseuds/Lyzzybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags summarize the plot pretty well!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew's Epic Sacrifices to Reunite Spuffy

** Andrew is a good assistant...  **

"Do you think she saw it?"

"I don't think so; she came in smiling just a few minutes ago. She even told me I get to work my first job tonight." The voice pitched slightly in excitement.

"Whoooa." the single word was drawn out in one long breath of envy.

"I know." He agreed, smug. "I may not be out in front, but I get to be part of the team."

"Guess those extra hours at the target range paid off. Did she say…did she tell you who the client was?"

"No. But, I think…" his tone lowered into an excited whisper "it's a big one…she was _humming_ when she told me."

"Whoooa…" again, the word was drawn out. A pause, then "She hasn't hummed since…since before _he_ …"

"I know." The words were short. Then both men sighed.

"Spike." They shared a moment of silence and a wistful smile.

"Well, I am glad she is in a good mood. Things have been so…since…"

"I know."

"Maybe" the man's voice began hopefully, "maybe she _did_ see it and she just doesn't care?" His words ended uncertainly and he frowned.

"I dunno. When it comes to _him_ she is never calm."

A high pitched shriek of rage came from with the confines of the closed door.

"She saw it." He said quietly.

"Yeah." His mouth turned down with sorrow.

"THAT BASTARD. THAT DICKLESS COCKSUCKING ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKING PRICK…"

Both men paled and scurried to their respective desks, barely planting their asses in the wooden chairs before the door to her office flew open and slammed into the wall causing both men to flinch.

"I'll kill him." She growled the words. She had pages of a newspaper clutched in her fist and waved the pages angrily about.

"Andrew" she snapped, turning towards her young assistant. "Do you still play World of Warcraft with the salon manager at Rodrigo's? "

Andrew nodded. "Yes, he's in my guild. Plays a kick ass Gnome Rogue and practically power-leveled my Holy Priest from 0-85 in a week-" He swallowed nervously when he caught her icy glare, "Yes, yes I do."

"Call him and see if he can get me an appointment in the salon at noon. Then call Cordelia and get the name of that high-end vintage clothing store that she is always raving about." She slammed the papers down on his desk. "Jonathan?" The other man snapped his head up. "You're going to need a tuxedo for tonight. If you don't own one, rent one."

Reaching for his telephone, Jonathan gave a quick nod, but she had already turned away and was striding into her office, pulling the door shut behind her. He used his free had to flip through his rolodex. Without looking at his hand he simultaneously read the numbers on the small card and tapped the digits on the phone.

At the desk next to him, Andrew was dialing his friend.

"Rodrigo? It's Andrew. Andrew. AN-Drew…" he sighed, "It's 'SonofaSith'… from WoW. Listen, my boss needs an emergency styling. Do you think you can fit her into your schedule today? Ummm….Noon?" With a grimace, Andrew pulled the phone away from his ear and Jonathan shot him a sympathetic look as he heard the laughter the phone emitted.

"Rodrigo, no….I _am_ being serious. Yes. Deadly serious. Yes." Another sigh. "Look this is End-Game-Boss Fight-low mana- zero health with the healer down and NO emergency potions SERIOUS!" Andrew's voice rose in pitch over each word until the last word was a squeaky shout. Then, frustrated "No, I can't simply ENNUVERATE…for one I am not a Mage and for another- this is REAL LIFE SERIOUS."

The other person spoke for a long time and Andrew closed his eyes. "Yes. Yes, it is. Yes." And then finally, "Yes. 12:30 and she will be on time. Yes. (a slight cringe) – Yes, I stake my Epic BOE tailoring recipe on it."

Andrew hung up the phone, his face an unhealthy gray. Jonathan looked at him curiously.

" I promised him the BoE - Bind on Equip -" Andrew whispered brokenly, "recipe I won in that raid I ran _forty-five times_ just to get the one scroll plus all of the materials for him to make a full set of Epic armor."

"God- _damn!_ " Jonathan breathed.

"I know." Andrew was pale and he took shallow breaths, as if in a great deal of pain. _Forty-five times!_

"You have been online gathering the materials for those for…."

"Eight months." A single tear rolled out of Andrew's eye. "Eight months and just under ninety thousand gold. It was going to bring my stats up so high, I would have been legendary."

Jonathan clucked sympathetically and Andrew took a fortifying breath.

"It's for Buffy." He said bravely. He sat up straight and brushed the tear away. "She needs me to come through for her, Jonathan. And I am going to do it." Shakily, he extended a hand toward the phone. He dialed the next number and inhaled a few times to steady himself.

"Cordelia? It's Andrew. Listen, do you still have that vintage Chanel? Yes, the one you featured in the magazine spread. Yes, I know the article comes out tomorrow. Well, Buffy needs it. Yes, I am aware. Yes, I know." He listened for a moment and then his eyes brightened and he smile. "You will? Oh thank you Cordy! Listen if you ever need anything- and I mean _anything-_ "

He broke off and Jonathan grimaced at the loud excited chatter coming through the phone.

Andrew's eyes widened and then paled even more. "Yes. I know Xander is a big Star Wars fan. Yes, he mentioned that he was looking for one exactly like mine, but I told him it was a one of a ki-"

More excited chatter.

Andrew dropped his head and said, somewhat brokenly. "Yes, it is still in pristine condition." He sighed. "Yes. You will have it tomorrow."

The phone clattered to his desk and when Andrew made no move to pick up the handset, Jonathan quickly stood and placed the phone back on the receiver. Andrew looked at him with glassy eyes.

"What did she want?"

"My, one of a kind- signed by Lucas himself – Revenge of the Jedi poster. "

Jonathan gasped. That had been the original title of Return of the Jedi movie. Very few posters could be found and Andrew liked to claim that Lucas's signature, along with all of the other featured cast member's signatures made the item one of a kind.

"She didn't ask for you to get a dress. She just wanted the name of the vintage store." Jonathan froze under Andrew's stare. Then he understood. "She is so strapped for cash right now; all of her funds are tied up in Slayer Security. Even a dress from a _high end_ vintage store would still cost a lot of money and she can't afford that."

"I know." Andrew said.

"You are _such_ a good assistant." Jonathan said.

"I know." Andrew said dejectedly. But, he resolved to do anything he could for his boss.

Because, it was all his fault. The horrendous break up of Buffy and Spike, the ill-will between them that erupted into the so-called "Battle of the Bodyguards" and the unflattering article in the paper - all a result of Andrew's good intentions.

But, he would make it right.


End file.
